Hazel Anderson
"Fire doesn’t fix anything, Jason. Fire just burns.” -Hazel talking to Jason Gelnen in Demicraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Hazel is fairly anti-social, due to her background (see below). However, once you know her, she is a loyal friend. She will not hesitate to burn your eyebrows off if you anger her though, so tread lightly! She is also a bit of a history buff. Appearance Hazel is said to have paleish skin, long reddish brown curly hair, and crystal blue eyes. Plot At the beginning of the story, Hazel is walking back from sword fighting practice. She opens the door to her cabin and an "avalanche of oranges" rained down on her. It is later found that Steve Merlock played this prank. When she gets out, we find out that she has power over fire. A day later, as Hazel is practicing her archery, Cat Mageia enters, telling her that Chiron needs them in the big house. When they get there, he tells them that they need to retrieve five demigods, who end up being Adam Jenson, Ty Barnes, and Jason Gelnen. They are being attacked by the Minotaur, which Cat and Hazel fight off. After the battle, Hazel receives a prophecy. When they get back, Hazel goes off and talks to Chiron. He tells her to just wait for the right time. Cat goes off to prank the Hermes cabin, and Hazel is left to explain everything to the guys. Then, Cat reappears, exhausted from a practice battle with her half-sister. Adam is then claimed, a son of Poseidon. Cat and Hazel disappear to the Apollo cabin, to discuss "Capture the Flag tactics". They really just talk about the prophecy. Hazel bids Cat goodbye, and takes a walk in the forest. Hazel reveals some truths about her mother, and her secret insecurities about her powers. At dinner that night, Cat reveals that she had a dream, which Ty passes off as "just a nightmare". Dionysus becomes angry at Cat and Hazel sitting at the wrong table, and they all get into a fight. Then, when the fighting starts, the five are "possessed" temporarily by their parents. Later that night, Hazel is woken up by "having an air horn blasted five inches away from my ear", and walks to the beach along with Adam, Jason, Ty, and Cliff, to find Cat unconscious on the beach. Hazel orders the three to go find Chiron. They bring the centaur to the beach, where they find the problem basically taken care of. They all bring Cat to the Apollo cabin, where she wakes up. The next morning, the three get a briefing on the prophecy and what happened to Cat. A couple days later, Hazel, along with Adam and Jason, find Ty and Cat in the forest. Ty glimpses a page in Cat's sketchbook, which contains a picture of Hazel and Jack. (See background.) Ty asks who that is, and Cat covers it up by saying that it was her ex-boyfriend. This is when Hazel, Adam, and Jason appear. They eventually drop the subject, talking about the upcoming "Valentines Day Dance". Hazel doesn't want to go, saying that "she has other plans", but Adam finally convinces her. The next day, the night of the Valentines Day Dance has arrived, and the guys get dressed up. When all of the girls come out, they can't find Cat and Hazel, and only see a "trail of glitter", which they decide to follow. They interrupt a conversation, and the two girls appear. Ty calls Cat "kitten", which angers her, so she charms him into going into the Hades cabin, where he is attacked by Cat's pet chimera. The rest of the night, from Hazel's POV, has not been shown. The next time that we see Hazel is when she, Adam, and Jason find Cat and Ty, announcing that it's snowing in Arizona. Then, Cat's powers go a bit haywire, everyone blames her, and Ty goes and comforts her. They are found on the beach, and Chiron announces that they all need to split up, try to fix things caused by the downfall of the gods, and get to Olympus in 15 days. Adam and Jason "call" Hazel, and the five split up. The story next picks up as Jason, Adam, and Hazel walk through the forest. The two boys bug Hazel about where they are going, and Hazel answers by saying that she's looking for a place to stay the night and somewhere that they can get regular clothes. They find a clothing store not too far away, and quickly pick out some clothes. Hazel also buys three New York Yankees caps to hide Adam and Jason from fangirls. While thinking to herself, Hazel reveals that her "other plans" for the dance included going to the beach, and mentions something about Cat and a "present". The three make their way into the woods to find a good spot to spend the night. Jason forgets his sleeping bag, so Hazel quickly whips one together with Duct tape. After Jason asks if that had been done on Mythbusters once, Hazel tells them that she hadn't seen TV in the past four years. Adam inquires why she doesn't go home at the end of the summer, and Hazel answers that she and her Mom aren't on the best terms. She brushes Jason off by asking if she can talk about it later when he asks what happened. When they settle down, Hazel tells her companions the place that they would be visiting, including Andalusia in Pennsylvania, The Library of Congress in Washington D.C, The Boll Weevil monument in Alabama, the Parthenon in Nashville, and Sailor’s snug harbor on Staten Island. Hazel then told Adam and Jason about her Mom. After they go to sleep, while Hazel is on watch, they are attacked by a chimera. Hazel shot an arrow at the chimera, but it bounced off. When it breathed fire, she blocked it from hitting Adam and Jason, causing her to drop to her knees, and then the chimera head-butted her into a tree, which knocked her out. Adam and Jason proceeded to try to defeat the monster, but the fight ended up being ended by Mr. Squiggles. They then borrowed a car and Adam drove them to Sailors Snug Harbor, where they encountered the Hunters of Artemis. Hazel introduces Adam and Jason to Cathy, and the two talk about the end of the world and happy stuff like that. Adam and Jason check around, while Hazel confronts Lidia. Adam comes back, witnesses the last exchange between the two, and then sits down on one of the Benches with her and talks, before they were interrupted by Jason. They then realize that hellhounds are attacking. Hazel creates a wall of flame, which chases the dogs off, but causes her to lose control of the fire, which is put out when Adam uses the plumbing to douse them all with water. Hazel collapses, and Adam notes that their powers were getting out of control. Relationships Adam Jenson: Adam ends up being Hazel's pairing, though it is not cannon until towards the end of the Fanfic. Adam competes against Jason for her affections. Jason Gelnen: Jason competes against Adam for her affections. Hazel feels bad for kind of icing Jason out, and eventually helps Cat Mageia pair him with Cliff. Jack Nickerson (deceased): Hazel and Jack were "never really in a relationship", because the one night that they finally showed their feelings for each other, Jack died the next day. They were especially close because Jack was the only person that knew Hazel's secret. Abilities Hazel has the standard powers of a child of Apollo, which means exceptional skills in music, healing, and archery. She was also blessed with the ability to control fire. Background Hazel Anderson had a fairly nice young life, even though her Mom (a famous singer) wasn't around a lot. On the night of her twelfth birthday, her Mom woke her up in the middle of the night, telling her that monsters were gathering outside of the apartment. She gave Hazel her first bow and arrow. Jack Nickerson brought Hazel to camp, but Just before they got there, she was attacked by Nosi, or spirits of illness. The lead nosi told Hazel that she was destined to be killed by nosi. Hazel later learned that there was prophecy about her. Hazel learned that she had special powers concerning fire. People at camp were afraid of her because of this, therefore she didn't make a lot of friends, except for Cat Mageia and Jack. One night, Hazel was in an emotional state because of her mother not answering her letters, and ran to the beach. Jack comforted her, and they revealed their feelings for each other. The day afterwards, they were both battling some skeletons where Jack took an arrow for Hazel. Hazel sent many letters to her mother, but her mom never answered. When Hazel went back to their apartment that fall, she learned that her mother had remarried. That crushed Hazel, and she immediately went back to Camp Half-Blood, severing all ties with her Mom. Associations Cat Mageia: Cat was Hazel's only friend after Jack died and before the guys came to camp, even though she had no clue about her destiny. Jason Gelnen: At first, Jason had a (visible) crush on Hazel. After she paired with Adam and Jason paired with Cliff, they became great friends. Ty Barnes: The relationship between Ty and Hazel is fairly unclear. They are friends, but not very good ones, seeing that they never really had time to bond. 'Steve Merlock- ' Steven seems to enjoy pranking Hazel a lot, though no reason is ever given for this. Role Hazel is a main character in this series. Quests Hazel has only taken part in one known quest, the quest to save Olympus. No other quests are known at this time, except for one mentioned about "rescuing some half bloods from a hurricane", and she has had to have been on a quest to be the Apollo cabin counselor.